1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a safety steering column, a motor vehicle with a safety system and a safety method.
2. Prior Art
In practice, safety steering columns are known which in case of a front impact or crash of a motor vehicle equipped with a known safety steering column, a movement of the steering wheel away from the driver will be generated. In these constructions mere mechanical systems are involved which use only the kinetic energy of the motor vehicle for steering column positioning. In dependence on the specific situation of an accident, a desired function and a protection of the driver are not reliably guaranteed.